Annuario Pontificio
Het Annuario Pontificio Segreteria di Stato (2008), Annuario Pontificio 2008, 2484 p. ISBN 978-88-209-8021-4 (geb.). ISSN 0390-7252. € 67,00. Cf. LEV (Italiaans voor Pauselijk Jaarboek) is het officiële jaarboek van de Heilige Stoel, die het sinds 1860 jaarlijks uitgeeft. Pas sinds 1912 verschijnt het onder deze naam. "Number of Priests on the Rise", bericht van het persagentschap ZENIT naar aanleiding van het aanbieden van het jaarboek 2008 aan de Paus. Voorheen heette het La Gerarchia Cattolica (1872-1911)Volledige titel: La gerarchia cattolica : la famiglia e la cappella pontificia, le amministrazioni palatine, la curia romana, con appendice. en oorspronkelijk Ecclesia Catholica. Notizie (1860-1871). Het jaarboek verschijnt in het Italiaans.Niettemin worden bepaalde uitleg en aanwijzingen, zo ook de "Avvertenza", de oproep tot meedelen van wijzigingen en verbeteringen (laatste bladzijden), gegeven in zes talen: in het Italiaans, Frans, Engels, Portugees, Spaans en Duits. Het Annuario Pontificio biedt naast een volledige lijst van pausen tot heden, volledige, bijgewerkte lijsten met contactgegevens van alle dignitarissen van de Heilige Stoel en de dicasterieën van de Curie. Voorts volledige, bijgewerkte lijsten, met contactgegevens, van alle kardinalen en katholieke bisschoppen ter wereld, van de bisdommen, vicariaten, exarchaten, prefecturen, Romeinse congregaties, religieuze orden en hun besturen, katholieke universiteiten, instituten en instellingen andere gegevens met betrekking tot de vele geledingen van de katholieke Kerk wereldwijd.De katholieke Kerk omvat zowel de Latijnse kerk als de Oosters-katholieke Kerken. Van wat sinds 1912 het Annuario Pontificio is, het befaamde in rood linnen gebonden jaarboek, verschenen vanaf de 18e eeuw verschillende voorlopers, officieus, half-officieel en officieel en onder verschillende namen.Voor verschillende dergelijke uitgaven vanaf het begin van de 18e eeuw, zie bijvoorbeeld op Google Boeken Tot 1967 werden wapens van alle kardinalen van de katholieke Kerk - in kleur - in het Annuario opgenomen. Francis A. Burkle-Young, Passing the keys: Modern cardinals, conclaves and the election of the next pope New York, Oxford, 1999 ISBN 1-56833-130-4, 189 De jongere uitgaven bevatten twee kleurplaten: als frontispice een kleurenfoto van de paus en na de pausenlijst, aan het begin van "La Gerarchia Catollica" ("de katholieke hiërarchie"), een afbeelding van zijn wapen.bron: Annuario Pontificio, verschillende jaargangen. Het nieuwe Annuario Pontificio wordt telkens in de eerste maanden van het jaar voorgesteld en bevat dan gegevens volledig bijgewerkt tot het einde van het voor-voorgaande jaar. Zo bijvoorbeeld zijn in het Annuario Pontificio 2008, dat einde februari 2008 aan de Paus werd aangeboden, alle gegevens bijgewerkt tot einde 2006. Het verschijnen van het nieuwe Annuario Pontificio, met telkens weer een schat aan gegevens, zorgt soms voor opmerkelijk nieuws. Zo bleef het niet onopgemerkt dat in de uitgave 2006 de paustitel "Patriarch van het Westen" was geschrapt.Zie hierover bijvoorbeeld ook (in het Nederlands): * Curie - Pauselijke Raad ter Bevordering van de Eenheid van de Christenen, "Het gebruik van de term "Patriarch van het Westen" in het 'Annuario Pontificio 2006'" (Persbericht), 22 maart 2006. (Nederlandse vertaling www.rkdocumenten.nl) * "'Schrappen paustitel is teken van oecumenische goodwill'", in [http://www.katholieknederland.nl Katholiek Nederland], 2 maart 2006. Het Annuario Pontificio mag niet worden verward met het Annuarium Statisticum Ecclesiae Secretaria Status (2008), Annuarium Statisticum Ecclesiae - Statistical Yearbook of the Church - Annuaire statistique de l'Eglise - 2006, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 504 p. ISBN 978-88-209-8053-5 (pbk.). ISSN 1010-6227. € 45,00. Cf. LEV, het statistisch jaarboek van de Kerk. Hoewel het vanzelf ook cijfermateriaal bevat, ligt in het Annuario Pontifio de nadruk op namen, biografieën en adressen: een veeleer kwalitatieve benadering. Het statistisch jaarboek daarentegen, biedt een kwantitatieve benadering van de Kerk in de verschillende landen en werelddelen, inbegrepen statistische tabellen en grafieken, die kwantitatieve vergelijkingen en ontwikkelingen tonen, met statistische analyse, zowel van het ogenblik als door de tijd beschreven. In het Annuario Pontificio worden per (aarts)bisdom met residentie – in het Italiaans: sedi residenziali – volgende statistische gegevens vermeld: de oppervlakte (km²), het aantal parochies en quasi-parochies, het aantal kerken of missieposten, het aantal weldadigheidsinstellingen, het aantal onderwijsinstellingen, het aantal seculiere priesters die in het bisdom wonen, het aantal diocesane priesters gedurende het jaar gewijd, het aantal reguliere priesters die in het bisdom wonen, het aantal reguliere priesters gedurende het jaar gewijd, het aantal permanente diakens, het aantal seminaristen die de opleiding in de wijsbegeerte en de godgeleerdheid volgen, het aantal leden van religieuze instituten voor mannen, het aantal leden van religieuze instituten voor vrouwen, het bevolkingsaantal van het bisdom, het aantal katholieken, het aantal doopsels. Van paus Johannes Paulus I is bekend dat hij in zijn toespraak tot het College van Kardinalen op 30 augustus 1978, in afwijking van wat in zijn spreektekst stond, zei dat hij niets wist van de Romeinse Curie en dat het eerste wat hij deed als paus was het bestuderen van het Annuario Pontificio om te bezien hoe de Curie functioneerde. Pope John Paul begins papacy Hoofdindeling De hoofdindeling van het Annuario ziet er zo uit: * Sacro Collegio (Heilig College van Kardinalen) * Sedi residenziali (Residentiële zetels) * Sedi titolari (Titulaire zetels) * Prelature et Abbazie (Prelaturen en abdijen) * Distrib. geogr. (Geografische spreiding) * Segreteria Stato (Staatssecretariaat) * Congregazioni (Congregaties) * Tribunali (Rechtbanken) * Segretariata (Secretariaten) * Commissioni (Raden en Commissies) * Uffici (Officies) * Amministrazioni Palatine (Palatijnse Administratie) * Rappresentanze (Vertegenwoordigingen) * S.C.V. (Vaticaanstad) * Vicar. di Roma (Vicariaat Rome) * Istituti Religiosi (Religieuze Instituten) * Istituz. culturali (Culturele Instituten) * Note storiche (Noten) * Elenchi ed indici (Lijsten en klappers) Zie ook * Romeinse Curie ;Enkele van de jongste jaargangen :* Segreteria di Stato (2008), Annuario Pontificio 2008, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2484 p. ISBN 978-88-209-8021-4 (geb.) (ISBN 88-209-8021-5). € 67,00. Cf. LEV :* Segreteria di Stato (2007), Annuario Pontificio 2007, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2484 p. ISBN 978-88-209-7908-9 (geb.) (ISBN 88-209-7908-X). € 65,00. Cf. LEV :* Segreteria di Stato (2006), Annuario Pontificio 2006, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2484 p. ISBN 88-209-7806-7 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-7806-8). € 60,00. Cf. LEV :* Segreteria di Stato (2005), Annuario Pontificio 2005, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2370 p. ISBN 88-209-7678-1 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-7678-1). € 60,00. :* Segreteria di Stato (2004), Annuario Pontificio 2004, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2240 p. ISBN 88-209-7544-0 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-7544-9). € 58,00. :* Segreteria di Stato (2003), Annuario Pontificio 2003, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2168 p. ISBN 88-209-7422-3 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-7422-0). € 55,00. :* Segreteria di Stato (2002), Annuario Pontificio 2002, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2168 p. ISBN 88-209-6202-0 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-6202-9). € 55,00. :* Segreteria di Stato (2001), Annuario Pontificio 2001, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2180 p. ISBN 88-209-6201-2 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-6201-2). 100.000 L. (€ 51,65). :* Segreteria di Stato (2000), Annuario Pontificio 2000, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2608 p. ISBN 88-209-6200-4 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-6200-5). 106.500 L. (€ 55,00). :* Segreteria di Stato (1999), Annuario Pontificio 1999, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2472 p. ISBN 88-209-6199-7 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-6199-2). 100.000 L. (€ 51,65). :* Segreteria di Stato (1998), Annuario Pontificio 1998, Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana. 2472 p. ISBN 88-209-6198-9 (geb.) (ISBN 978-88-209-6198-5). 100.000 L. (€ 51,65). }} Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk Categorie:Romeinse Curie Categorie:Publicatie van de Heilige Stoel Categorie:Jaarboek de:Annuario Pontificio en:Annuario Pontificio eo:Pontifika Jarlibro es:Anuario Pontificio fr:Annuario pontificio id:Annuario Pontificio it:Annuario Pontificio ko:교황청 연감 pt:Anuário Pontifício sv:Annuario Pontificio